


Finals Weekend

by Mibani



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, In Public, M/M, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mibani/pseuds/Mibani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always a stressful time for Morty, but this year he’s really sure he fucked up, so what else can you do but go out drinking with your friends and get caught up with an asshole who is a little too close for comfort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, AU where they're not related. This Fic was inspired by a wonderful lil prompt that I thought was too good to give up- so here's the whole thing... The mess that is it

Morty slumped in his seat, sipping on his rum and coke with a scowl. It was the ass end of finals week, and he’d never felt so worthless in his life. In fact, he was more than sure that he flunked a good half of his tests. All of his peers were chatting and laughing cheerily, simply glad that the whole ordeal was over, but he couldn’t get passed his own incompetence… It was horrible.

 

The boy took one last long gulp from the chilled glass, and stood, silently excusing himself from the conversation he was never a part of. He took his sweet time walking across the warmly colored bar, catching bits and pieces of other people’s lives as they spoke. On any other day, the walk to the bathroom would of been brisk and quick, but now it seemed time consuming as he absorbed the drunken atmosphere.

 

He pushed open the door to the men’s room with a huff, stepping from the thick atmosphere of social acceptance and fragrance of booze into the rather cool tiled room. He did his business, and returned to the sink, looking at his face in the harsh iridescent lighting- he had deep bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess… It was all a clear show of his practically sleepless week.

 

Morty sighed, not noticing the door opening until it slammed closed. In came a tall man with flawless skin and long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail- which caused Morty to scoff at the man’s obvious arrogance. He brushed the man off and went back into the bar just as slowly as he’d trekked to the bathroom that reeked of artificial citrus.

 

On his slow trip back to his table, Morty was bumped into by the man from the bathroom once again, this time, however, he was a little more smooth in his motions, he seemed to be after ‘something’; and in this case, Morty was that something.

 

“Hey there, sexy, what are you doing here?” His voice cooed, practically untouched by the gentle grasp of alcohol that was obvious on his lips. The young man’s body froze as the words hit his ears, and an irrational fear washed over him- since he’d started college he never really slept with anyone… Sure, he’d had his one night stands at parties, but those were usually spontaneous and drunken. As of right now, he was way too sober to go gushing over a total jabroni.

 

Morty didn’t reply, he simply turned to face the blond man, who looked a bit more appealing in the bar’s warm lighting. He still couldn’t seem to find him attractive, just kind of stupid.

 

“Not much of a talker, eh? How about I get you a drink?” The man’s deep voice slyly slipped, punctuating the obviously rhetorical question with a couple of strong hands on Morty’s shoulders, gently steering him towards the counter. The bartender eyeballed the couple as they took their spots on the edge of the hardwood bar, putting down the glass she was scrubbing and making her way to the duo.

 

Morty was very uncomfortable, but knew that if nothing else, he could play the guy for some free drinks and head home. He took a moment to scan the area his friends were once sitting in, only to find them all gone- probably headed home.... Figures.

 

“So, what’s your name, baby? You come around here often?” The blond man pestered, waving two fingers at the lady behind the counter to silently request them some drinks. The woman dipped down under the counter, pouring the two what seemed to be some scotch and sliding it over to them with a smile. She locked eyes with Morty, giving him a somewhat empathetic smile- he realized that this guy must be a regular, and sighed, taking a sip from his drink.

 

“N-No, I only r-really come by when I’m celebrating. A-And it’s… It’s Morty, n-not baby.” The young man timidly spoke, letting himself take a few more generous sips from his short glass of alcohol. Being a student meant that if you were going out drinking, someone else better be paying because you can barely afford to eat, let alone get wasted.

 

“Ohoh, I’m sorry, sweetheart. Morty, huh? Cute… Just like you.” Ponytail said with a smirk, edging a little closer to Morty until their shoulders touched. The young man recoiled at the contact, clearly unhappy with the situation. He silently prayed that some angel would come and take him away- save him from this awkward encounter.

 

“H-Heyy, babe! Were you waiting for me long?” A voice very familiar to Morty echoed out, almost on queue. A masculine figure snaked up behind the young man, slipping his arms under Morty’s arms to wrap them around his torso. The boy’s head snapped around, coming face to face with his professor, Rick Sanchez, who gave him a featherlight kiss on the cheek, angling himself so that the blond man to his left would see it. Said man was suddenly flushed with fervent anger and embarrassment at the gesture.

 

“If you want to get the fuck away from this guy, play along, otherwise, just shove me off and call me a drunk asshole.” Rick’s raspy voice whispered softly into Morty’s cheek, causing shivers down his spine as his breath caressed his cold skin. Quickly the situation at hand  clicked with the young man, and he leaned into the touch his elder gave him with a flirty purr.

 

“I-Is this guy bothering you, babe?” The professor growled, just loud enough for the asshole to hear. This made him scoff, and stand up abruptly, leaving his drink behind as he waltzed over to the back of the bar, hopefully to never be seen again. Rick smirked at his handiwork, and took the spot that the blond man abandoned.

 

“Th-Thanks professor…” Morty stuttered, relaxing a bit in his seat. He was almost disappointed at the sudden lack of touch, but reminded himself casually that this was his professor, not just some burly top who was here to sweep him off his feet.

 

“Don’t mention it, Morty. Oh, and, don’t call me professor outside of class-... I-It’s weird.” The old man spat, taking a small sniff of the drink that was left behind, shrugging his shoulders and taking a sip. Morty silently watched Rick drink, admiring his tired features in the soft lighting; his greying hair was somewhat slicked, making his face look even more appealing than it usually did-- Morty shook his head, attempting to clear the idea from his head.

 

Sure, he’s had a huge thing for older men for… a goodly portion of his life, and Rick had slowly become his current source of attention. He always admired the way the older man had spoken during lectures- to the point and brash. He was crude and harsh and fucking amazing in almost every way. From how his shirt untucked itself when he stretched to the top of the board, to how his reading glasses crept down his face while he worked… It was breathtaking.

 

“S-So… ‘B-Babe’ huh?” Morty quietly asked, unsure if Rick had heard him. The idea was kind of hot to him, Rick’s growling voice whispering pet names softly into his ear while holding him closely… The young man shuffled in his seat, pressing his knees together to try and suppress the oncoming erection that threatened to push against his boxers as he thought about the crazy fantasy.

 

“W-Well you’ve got to-” Rick burped “-make it believable M-...” The man stopped his sentence dead in his tracks, his eyes trailing somewhere to the right of Morty’s head. It was so abrupt that the curious and somewhat aroused boy turned his head to try and find what Rick was so transfixed by… It was the blond man, watching them with harsh and judgemental eyes.

 

Rick sighed softly, and grabbed ahold of the younger man’s chin, turning him to meet his gaze. Morty’s heart thumped loudly in his chest as he scanned the brown irises of the man in front of him, they seemed to share a sense of purpose and subtle apologeticness. Before Morty could open his mouth to ask about the situation, Rick’s chapped lips met his in a soft and quick kiss.

 

The boy’s eyes fluttered closed, and immediately Morty knew that it was all for show, but couldn’t help but melt into the gentle yet rough touch. He had always dreamed of something like this, Rick holding his face and kissing his neck, whispering more sweet nothings into his skin as he did so- again, Morty pressed his knees together harshly, trying desperately to stop himself from getting too excited over the facade.

 

The moment was over all too quickly, which Morty was both quite happy and completely devastated by. When he opened his eyes again, Rick was glancing at the man from earlier, surely to make sure he wasn’t suspicious of the situation. In only a few seconds, the older man released the younger’s face and returned to his adopted drink, finishing it in only a few long gulps.

 

“Can I get anything for you two?” The melodic voice of the bartender rang out, pulling Morty from his trance. Rick asked for a bottle of scotch, and Morty simply asked for another rum and coke as he finished his drink from earlier. The woman scurried off for a moment before hastily returning with the requested items, offering the two a friendly smile before returning to her previous duties.

 

Rick and Morty sat in a somewhat awkward silence, sipping on their respective alcoholic beverages. The older man was writhing in the idea that the younger was completely uncomfortable with his showy advances, however, reassured himself with the fact that Morty was wiggling in his seat, trying to do what seemed like hiding a boner. He smirked at the idea that he managed to get the kid all hot and bothered over a few words and a soft kiss.

 

“S-So babe, did finals go okay?” Rick abruptly inquired, saying the first part of the sentence just a touch loudly, in hopes that blondie in the corner would hear it and eventually leave. Morty acknowledged the volume change with a flinch, startled by the question.

 

“Y-Y-Yeah… Your test was probably the hardest…” Morty sighed, once again being flushed with the anxiety from earlier in that afternoon. At the time of the test, he would take his mind off of the paper in front of him by glancing at Rick, taking in his activities to help free himself from the crippling fear of failure that crept up on him throughout the day. He shook his head again, glancing at the older man with desperate hope that he couldn’t see his flushed face in the warm lighting-- or, in the worst case, would blame it on the alcohol.

 

“I caught you staring at me while you did it.” Rick stated dryly; Morty’s eyes shot open and his drink fell just short of his lips in shock. He was overcome with embarrassment and a sinking feeling of dread.

 

“I-I-I-I-I…” Morty stuttered out, taking a good bit of his drink into his mouth and swallowing with a thick gulp. His hands gently shook as he felt like his whole mind could be seen through- brain flooded with thoughts of panic and desperation for an escape from the situation. He briefly considered getting up and leaving, but ended up being startled out of his train of thought by a hand on his thigh.

“It’s alright, babe.” Rick’s voice dipped dangerously low, raspiness more clear now than ever. Morty’s half hard dick twitched, his thigh horribly warm from the contact and his head becoming gently fuzzed up with alcohol. He didn’t realise how badly he wanted this until now, Rick’s voice in his ear, hands frighteningly close to his suddenly aching crotch…

 

The older man’s body grew closer, pressing their shoulders together as he crept his head closer to Morty’s ear. Morty shivered, spine straight and legs tense. He was internally screaming over the fact that his dreams were coming true, while also undeniably scared out of his wits.

 

“Do you remember that frat party that you got completely hammered at? The one where you slept with Geoff- the professor that everyone mistakes me for?” Rick whispered huskily into Morty’s ear, hot breath licking at the shell with no remorse. Morty’s cock twitched once again, and he was suddenly very glad for the bar’s wooden counters, which had a small overhang that hid his tent from any onlookers.

 

“I heard you moaning, Morty. I heard you call out my name when you came. I heard everything, Morty.” The hand on his thigh gave a soft squeeze, causing Morty to wiggle in his seat. The young man’s boner was aching horribly, screaming for touch.

 

“You’re so _fucking hot_ , Morty.”

 

Rick’s hand slithered it’s way over to Morty’s crotch, gently brushing against the fabric of his jeans. The boy let out a very soft moan, one that was almost completely muffled by the atmosphere of the bar. The older man smirked, fully aware of what he was doing to Morty, and continued with a horrible grin.

 

“Whenever I see your little ass walk into class, I just want to bend you over my desk and fuck you hard enough that you scream.” Rick growled, adding a slow lick from Morty’s earlobe to the tip- which elicited another groan from the younger man. He tenderly groped the struggling erection that the boy’s pants refused to free, making subtle motions against the denim.

 

“You really must be a slut if you’re getting off this. Just imagine what it’ll be like when I fuck you… When you’re pressed into a desk, begging and screaming for my huge dick.” Rick’s voice was practically groans at this point, dragging out every syllable and inflecting with just the right tone. It was driving the young man mad… Morty took another small sip off of his drink, trying to make himself look as inconspicuous as possible.

 

“H-H-Haaah… H-How b-big are you, R-R-Rick?”

 

“9 inches of pure, uncut, thick cock. It’s all for you, baby. This dick is for your sweet ass and no one else's.” The elder slid out, his hand now gently fiddling with the button on Morty’s jeans. He eventually managed to unbutton them, and slowly unzipped the younger’s pants. He fiddled with the fabric that was against the tip of Morty’s cock, rubbing the now wettened fabric against the sensitive organ with a chuckle.

 

Morty was so god damn thankful for the pressure being ripped away, but was once again thrown into the fire as Rick played with him. He was so surprisingly close considering being barely touched- and he could tell the older man was shocked at how composed he managed to be during the whole thing.

 

“You like this, babe? You’re such a _bad boy._ ”

 

Morty doesn’t quite understand what it is about the way Rick said it, but being called a bad boy fucking destroyed him, it sent horrible shivers down his back and found it’s way to his painfully hard dick. He let out a loud and shaky sigh, as he felt an orgasm creep up on him…

 

“O-Ohohoh?! You like being called a bad boy, huh, you little _slut?_ ”

 

That was all that Morty needed, as his body abruptly jerked up in orgasm. He gripped the bar tightly as he twitched with release; his underwear quickly becoming a sponge for the sticky mess he made of himself. Rick chuckled rather loudly in his ear as he came, body gently spasming under the older man’s touch.

 

Rick grinned, and stood, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Laughing rather heartily when he spotted the blond man from earlier stomping out of the bar.

 

“So, baby, you coming back to my place so I can make good on those promises?”

 

Morty quickly zipped up his pants and stood, panting softly as he looked Rick in the eye.

 

“L-L-Let… Let me get c-cleaned up first.”

 

 


End file.
